Is it wrong?
by FaberryLoveIsRealLove
Summary: It's the 1950's and Rachel Berry's father owns a small diner. One day, Quinn Fabray shows up, and takes Rachel for a night out. What will happen? Contains a small amount of femslash. Please review!


April 15, 1955.

The day started out like any other. I got up bright and early, as usual to help my father LeRoy and his assistant Hiram out with the small restaurant they manage.

It's a cute little place, really. It's all wood, except father splurged on the floor and got some fancy carpeting, it's cleaned every week so it's as soft and plush as a sheep's wool. It's not a big place and it's not popular, not by a long shot, but It's a very homey place, and with our cook Mercedes, and I behind the counter, and in the kitchen, our food is as scrumptious as a five star restaurant.

Anyway, I got up and was in the middle of doing my hair in fancy little curls when all of a sudden my best friend, Kurt waltzed in.

"Rachel, what are you doing sitting in your room? Do you know who's out there right now?" he practically screamed.

"Kurt, please" I said, calming my overly flamboyant but pleasantly fashion forward friend down, "Who on Earth could it be?".

"I don't think you quite understand the extremity of the situation, Rachel!"

"Kurt, how bad could it be?"

I calmly stated as I turned to walk out the door. I wasn't worried. No one important came to the "Berry Special Café" anyway; it's just not something that happens.

"Rach, it's Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, and they've brought Quinn and Puck with them."

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I knew it was wrong to say the Lord's name in vain, hundreds of Sunday school visits taught me that, but this was an exception. God would understand. God would understand that the Fabray's coming to my daddy's diner is about the worst thing to happen since The Great Depression. Okay, maybe not that bad, but Rachel Berry is known to exaggerate.

"Why are they here?!" I yelled at Kurt, hoping he knew the answer.

"Why are you asking me? I have no idea" Kurt howled back

I was afraid he was going to say that.

"I have an idea, Kurt!" I proclaimed, I almost felt a light bulb pop up above my head, "I should just hide up here, for the rest of the day, or for as long as they stay." I personally thought it was a great idea to not have to confront the mayor or his vile daughter.

Just at that moment, I heard a voice call me from downstairs. It was the voice of Mercedes, and it sounded angry.

"Rachel! What are you doing up there still? I need help down here!"

I finished some quick last minute touchups to my hair, and Kurt fixed his pageboy hat and we slowly tiptoed downstairs.

I sped into the kitchen immediately, making sure not to be seen by any of the customers, and Kurt sat on a stool next to the bar, so that we could talk.

Then I saw her, out of the corner of my eye. With medium length blonde hair, and hazel eyes that shone like stars when they reflected the light of the sun, the 15 year old beauty queen looked flawless. She was laughing at the moment I glanced at her, it was probably because of something her brother Puck said, I've always heard he is hilarious, although a bit aggravating. Her laugh sounded like a waterfall of honey. I got goose bumps.

"Rachel, I have some bad news, honey." Mercedes said, snapping me out of my Quinn filled thoughts.

"W-what's that, Mercy?" I asked, calling her by the nickname Kurt had come up with while we were all in Junior high.

"Tina's out with the flu, Hun. That means you're going to have to take over her shift for the day, she'd be waiting section 4, tables 3-6."

Of course, the section the Fabray's are sitting in.

"No! Well, I mean, don't you need help? I always help you in the kitchen, Mercy."

"No, sugar. Not today, I can handle it. What I can't handle though, is cooking and waiting. Can you please?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I was upset. I didn't like waiting tables in the first place, and now I've got to do it while the Fabray's are in the diner! I could just hear Quinn and Puck giggling to each other while they spew names like "Man-Hands" and "Treasure Trail." in my direction. I felt sick to my stomach.

At that moment, I heard the bell ding and Mercedes called me.

"Rach, I've got an order of corn beef and hash, and some fried eggs to table 5."

"Got it." I said.

I picked up the steaming plates and carefully walked to table 5. Thankfully, it wasn't Quinn's table, they hadn't ordered yet. It was a couple, a small doe-eyed red head, and a wooly haired man. Both looked about in their early thirties. I noticed that the redhead was toying with her nails, and that all of her condiments were color coordinated. I shrugged it off. I set the piles of food down on their table.

"Oh gosh, this looks delicious. Doesn't it Will?" the tiny woman proclaimed as she eyed her eggs.

"Yes Emma, it looks wonderful."Will said smiling; he then looked in my direction. "Thank you very much."

I said it was no problem, and turned to make my way into the kitchen. To get back to said kitchen, I had to walk past the Fabray table. I noticed that while Puck was distracted with Sugar, our other waitress's rear end, Quinn kept eye contact with me the entire time. I wonder if she saw me blushing. I hope not.

As soon as I stepped foot in the kitchen, Mercedes was barking orders.

"Rach, go take table 3's order, please. Make sure to be polite, he is the mayor and all."

Oh no. It was an easy guess whose table she was talking about, there is only one mayor after all. I grabbed my pen and my pad, sucked in a deep breath, and made my way to their table.

When I got there I notice that Mr. and Mrs. Fabray had left, apparently a press conference at their house or something, and Puck was gone, trying to flirt with Sugar. So it was just Quinn. Beautiful Quinn Fabray. I had always been jealous of her, ever since I first met her in the 6th grade. She had everything, she had the money, she had the looks, and she could have any boy she ever wanted. She never payed much attention to the boys, I guess she was too good for all of them.

"Hi." I said, as cheery as I could get my voice to be, "I'll be your waitress today, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take a brandy on the rocks."

"W-we don't serve alcohol here." I said flabbergasted that I'd have to say that in this family oriented diner, "But I could whip you up a quick malt that could and will literally rock your world, I'm Rachel by the way" I said, realizing I must've been too distracted by her eyes to introduce myself

"I know you don't serve alcohol, I was kidding. I know who you are, Rachel." Quinn replied, her voice as smooth as velvet.

"Y-you do?"

I don't know why I struggled to get that sentence out. I also don't know why I was turning bright red as I stared at Quinn's smirking face. I mean, her father and her brother were the one's that intimidated me, and they were gone. So what was it?

"Yes, I do silly." She flashed me a grin "We went to Junior High together!"

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed, pretending I hadn't been thinking about her and her eyes since Kurt first mentioned her earlier that morning.

"You forgot about me?" She asked with a mock hurt voice, she then made the most adorable puppy dog eyes, "How could you forget about me, Rachel?"

I grinned. Despite what she put me through in middle school, she could always make me laugh.

"You know what?" Quinn asked me, "I haven't seen you in forever, why don't we head out to "Sylvester's Coffee"?"

She winked at me. I didn't understand, was Quinn flirting with me? No, she couldn't be. After all, I'm a girl and she's a girl. Girls can't flirt with other girls right? I know girls aren't supposed to find other girls attractive, but I've always seen women as beautiful creatures. Boys are, I don't know. Boys are so rough and dirty, except for Kurt, but honestly I don't think he's that interested in girls.

"So, whadya think?" Quinn asked me, snapping me out of my head.

"U-uhm, yeah. Just give me a sec, ok?"

I flashed her a nervous grin right before I whipped around and took off as fast as I could to where Kurt was currently seated, watching us the entire time, mouth agape.

"K-kurt." I managed to get out as I caught my breath "Could you do me a favor?"

"Say no more, sweetie. I'll pick up your shift for today, hun." Kurt simply stated with a smirk "Also sweetie, hate to break it to you like this, but she was flirting with you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Kurt said as he took of my apron and began to tie it behind his own back, "Now go, go, go before she leaves."

With my apron off I had to admit, I looked alright. I was wearing a cute t-shirt, and jeans, made for women. When I walked up to Quinn's table, I believe I noticed her lick her own lips as she stared at my outfit. No, I couldn't have seen that, it must have been my own imagination.

"Ready?" I asked, hoping my nervousness wouldn't change the color of my face to the bright red it usually got in situations such as these.

"Always." Quinn said, with a wink. "Let's go out to my car."

I looked back at a grinning Kurt flashing me a thumbs up, while he cleaned up "Will and Emma's" lunch.

As we approached Quinn's car, I took a closer look at it. It was quite, awesome. I really don't know any other way to describe it. It was all red, with leather seat, and the top went down!

"I'm driving." She called as she unlocked and opened my door for me and then went around and did her own.

"Thanks." I said as I felt myself blush.

"So, do you really want to go get coffee?" she asked me, "Or do you want to go somewhere else with me?"

I didn't know exactly how to answer. I didn't care where I went, really. I just wanted to be with her while I'm there. I don't know why I felt like this. I need to do some serious praying when I get home.

"Where exactly are you planning on taking me, Quinn Fabray?" I asked her, with mock accusation.

"That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it Rachel Berry?" she used the same tone of voice I did.

I was happy that she knew my whole name. I don't know why I was so happy.

"Yeah, I guess. Can't you just give me a hint?" I asked with the sweetest voice I could muster up.

"It's very fun, you're going to enjoy it, and we're here."

"Wait, wait?" I asked as I looked up, "Oh."

I realized I must have been staring at her eyes again. I don't know what it is about this girl's eyes that make me want to look at them, but it's there.

"An amusement park?" I asked, curious of her intent.

"Well, yeah. I mean I loved this place to death when I was a kid. And I have two tickets, so I figured I'd go with someone, y'know other than Puck."

She giggled and I noticed that her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. She was blushing! Wait, she was blushing? Because of me? What'd I do?

"C'mon Rach. Let's go!" She got out of the car and went around and opened mine. She was so polite.

"I'm going, I'm going. Calm down, Quinn." I said while laughing. She was so silly when she got worked up, and she was worked up for an old run down amusement park. Funny.

"Which should we ride first, Rach? The tilt-a-whirl, or the Hectic Mouse?" she asked me as she handed our tickets into the man running the entrance booth.

"Whichever you'd like Quinn, I'm not picky."

"Then the Hectic Mouse it is."

As we stood in line for said "Hectic Mouse" we talked about school and our families. She said she was going to be transferring to McKinley, next month.

I realized we were going next as the man punched two holes in each of our wristbands with his hand held hole-puncher.

I looked behind us and noticed that we were the only ones in this line. Come to think of it, we were the only ones at this park.

"Quuuin?" I called, suspiciously , "Are we the only one's here?"

"Heh, yeah I guess. Weird, huh?" She said nervously, "Alright, let's get you strapped in then."

She fixed the straps on my ride harness. I got butterflies in my stomach. Because of the ride of course, not because her hand lingered on my leg after she finished adjusting my safety belt.

The ride began to move, slowly at first. It was going up a big hill, and I knew there was going to be a drop at the end of said hill. I felt a knot ball up in my stomach. I heard myself whimper. Quinn looked at me, worried.

"Rach, hun. You alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"Here." She said holding out here hand to me, "Hold my hand, that way you'll know I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what."

I took her hand. We were almost at the top. I squeezed on her hand, rubbing my thumb along her palm.

Then we reached the top, I looked down and squeaked. All of a sudden we rushed down, as fast as lightning.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. Again, God's name in vein. Sorry, big G.

"Whooooooooo!" Quinn howled.

I looked at her, and all my fears melted away. The look on her face was pure, un-alternated, joy. She looked gorgeous. I just wanted to…no. That's unnatural. It's unnatural for a girl to want to kiss another girl, right? To want to touch another girl. To want to be with another girl. That's sick, and wrong. Right?

Yes. For the Bible tells me so.

The ride finished, and we went on many more. After the first ride, they all seemed like a blur, honestly. My emotions were all screwed up, and that was preventing me from having a good time. Every time Quinn would laugh, no matter what at, I would feel something in my stomach, my head would hurt. Why was I feeling like this? The more and more time I spent with Quinn, the more I realized I may have a crush on her. That's not right, is it? Two girls is wrong, correct? I'm confused.

I watched her, my eyes locked on the determination in her face as she shot the toy gun at the targets. She was so beautiful. She shot 5, which meant she got a medium prize. She picked out a stuffed teddy bear, holding a heart. I was immediately jealous. Who was she getting that for? Is she dating someone? Is she leading me on?

She then turned to me and said, "Rach, c'mon. It's getting late. How's about we go on the last ride of the night, the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure." I said, I wanted this night to be over.

It's not fair, she gives me all these signs. She winks at me, touches my leg, she held my hand for Christ's sake, and then she turns around and buys a bear for some mystery person. It's just not fair.

We get inside our little cart, sitting across from each other. The machine begins to slowly move in a circle, as soothing music plays.

"Rachel?" Quinn calls me, "Are you alright? You look upset."

I snapped.

"You want to know why I'm upset, Quinn? You really want to know?" I said, harshly, "I'm upset because of you, you flash me all these signs. Signs that you're interested in me, that you like me. And you know what? I was stupid enough to believe you. Like the great Quinn Fabray could ever like Rachel Berry. Ha! You buy a bear for some stupid mystery lover of yours. Right in front of me, too. I mean you could have been a little more discreet. I don't know why you invited me in the first pla-."

I was cut off by Quinn Fabray's lips smashing against mine. I was shocked at first, but I quickly began to kiss back. This was a kiss unlike any other, when Finn, my ex-boyfriend and I would kiss, he would almost immediately shove his tongue in my mouth, and squeeze my breasts with his unusually large hands. This, was not like that. Quinn was gentle, and she subtly asked for permission for her tongue to enter as she licked my bottom lip. Finally, after about 30 seconds we broke for air.

"Rachel." Quinn called, as she gasped. "I hope you like your gift."

As she finished her sentence, she held out the bear in her hand. I took the bear into my own hands.

I felt myself tear up. Just at that moment, the ride stopped. I didn't realize how long we had been up there. We both ran off the ride, holding hands, and we got into her car.

There, I instigated the next kiss. It was sort of unexpected to her, I guess. She was in the middle of a sentence, I just couldn't look at her pink lips and hazel eyes any longer. I licked her bottom lip with my tongue, I felt her moan into my mouth. Our tongues intermingled like old friends, until, once again we broke for air.

That didn't stop our hands, though. My hands were up the back of Quinn's shirt as I unhooked her brastraps, and let the unhooked garment fall off her body. Quinn, on the other hand, was in the process of taking off my shirt. I gave up, and let it slip over my head. The beautiful blond grabbed my breasts with lust, and she flicked my nipple through my bra. I groaned.

"You're wearing too much clothing, darling." I said as I pulled her cotton t-shirt above her head and threw it to the floor of her car. I stared at her milky white breasts. I took one breast gently with my hand, and toyed with her fully erect nipples, while my mouth slowly took care of the other one. I heard her moan and whisper my name. I was proud of myself.

"R-rachel." Quinn stumbled on her words, "We should stop."

"What?" I asked as I detached my mouth from her delicious chest. "Why?"

"Because, Rach. I don't want to go all the way yet, I want to build a relationship first."

I respect her for that. I picked my shirt up off the car floor and got hers as well.

"Here." I said, handing her garments to her, "Your clothes."

She blushed.

"Yeah, I think we got a little carried away." She stated, honestly. "Not that we won't do it again in due time."

"You're making me want you." I said, "You're just so polite to me."

"That's because I love you." She said as she went in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Quinn." I said as I softly touched her lips against mine.

And I meant it.


End file.
